warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestar/Archive 2
Concerns Older: *Needs citation for eye color Says it twice in Firestar's Quest : The citation needs to be in Into the Wild - Quailflight 11:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citation for Lionheart and Tigerclaw mentoring him Uh, Into the wild : The citation will come from Into the Wild/Fire and Ice, but page number is still being determined. - Quailflight 11:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : On page 56 on ITW, it states that he is unassigned a mentor, and that Lionheart and Tigerclaw will share responsibility for his mentorship... Jmiles The forums guy! 04:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Done! Jmiles The forums guy! 19:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Current: *History should be checked over for verb tense, flow, and clarity. I did some but more can be done if needed. Shadowstar ^^ 18:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Perhaps shorten OS sections if possible, the page is quite long *Most of the P3 sections could be expanded. *Needs Citations in Trivia category for being long-haired. It has been removed until someone can find a citation. *Needs more quotes to show his personality Tabby? Since did Firestar have tabby stripes?Look at hi leader image,then lok at the other image.He looks nothing like the other image at all.I was just wondering,dont make a big deal about this though.[[User:FirePelt| ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ''']]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC)' I was wondering that too. But if you'll notice on some of his other images, his image on Forest of Secrets mainly, he does have barely visible tabby stripes. And on other that are just of his head he has a few stripes on his face. But there are images where he doesn't have stripes, the cover of Rising Storm, alternate and original, A dangerous Path, and Into the Wild--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that came up because someone mentioned that in real life, ginger cats are nearly always tabbies? It's true that the Erins give little regards to cat genetics, but, I think it's close enough to be okay. It got approved, after all. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ginger cats naturall have tabby stripes. If you look at the end of Bluestar's Prophecy manga, he has the tabby M.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 01:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. Although, I always just pictur Firestar just solid flame colored--[[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The cats were far away. The could have them but very faint. Also the fur might have covered it or something. --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 01:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ice,his inmage in Firestar's quest shows his full body close up on the HARD cover.[[User:FirePelt| ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ''']]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC)' You all have a point.BUT the images made by Wayne Mcloughlin have BARLEY visable tabby stripes around the neck point.ALSO,the leader image has WAY to visable tabby stripes.Look at his image in Cats of the clans.His face dosen't have the tabby stripes his leader image does.[[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC)' Ummm, I think you mean his face ''does have stripes and his leader image doesn't.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Jake I was looking at the recent erin hunter chat,and it says it was revealed jake IS Firestar's father. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Valentineღ 22 23:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You'd be right about that. I've seen it too. Jake IS Firestar's father. ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 13:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Which one? I didn't see that anywhere... --Ajedi32 19:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) -Heart Is it possible that Bluestar gave Firestar his -heart for a warrior name in memory of Oakheart?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Or maybe it was because of the prophecy. He doesn't really resemble Oakheart, though, and she didn't appear to love him as a mate... maybe like a son, like Yellowfang?Hollytail 02:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if she named him in honor of Oakheart. What about Lionheart? She was devastated by his death too (not that she was in love with him like Oakheart), and Lionheart's death was more recent than Oakheart's. I don't know. Maybe Bluestar just chose the name -heart for Fireheart because it suited him. I think Fireheart was the perfect name for Firestar as a warrior. :) Bluedapple 18:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Death. A user has been adding things 2 other random users pages (I cant remember their name) and saying Firestar died in Fading Echoes. Can someone check? I havent got it yet :( Cla 19:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It was Shadewhisker. Cla 19:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought he died in the last chapter of Fading Echoes, or did he just lose a life.Juniperberry86 23:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) He just lost a life. Now he has three lives left. (When Jayfeather went to StarClan five of Firestar's lives were there, and then he lost one, so that's six) insaneular Talk 02:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I treat with suspicion anything the Erins write about lives and such (remember that in Firestar's Quest they repeatedly wrote that he had 6 lives left before the rat attack). It might be inattention, or a red herring. Helixtalk 07:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Apprentices Okay, I don't know if someone's already posted this, but should we put Leafstar under his apprentices? Because he did train her, and when you look at Leafstar's Page, it says Firestar was her mentor. So does that mean we put Leafstar as his apprentice, though it wasn't really official? Just wondering. PöPPY§†☼RM 04:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree Poppystorm, if it has him as a mentor of Leafstars page, I think we should add it! Mudpool 12:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No, we probably shouldn't. He never mentored Leafstar. If we counted her as his apprentice, that would mean we would have to add - Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, Clovertail, Echosong, Rainfur, Petalnose, ect. Because technically, he mentored all of SkyClan. However, I don't think that counts as an official apprentice. Cloudtail taught Brightheart how to fight and hunt with her one eye, but we're not counting her as his apprentice. It's an interesting idea, but we already have all of that in the "Firestar's Quest" section of his history. I don't think we should count any SkyClan cats as his apprentices. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Long or Short? Im sure Firestar has long fur, not short! It can be seen in several pictures of him. Raffyjack123 01:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It looks short in the mangas. To me anyway.HaikageAsh's Talk 01:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Character's appearences in the manga series are questionable though. As for his fur length, I'm looking at a picture of him right now. (On the cover of Secrets of the Clans) His fur looks pretty short, and it's also been comfirmed in one of the books. In his images on covers of books, he is very fluffy, but not longhaired. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) But on the cover of books its allways longhared, even in cats of the clans, which is the ultimate warrior picture book Raffyjack123 01:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) There are many, many, appearance errors in Cats of the Clans, so it can't be trusted. Anyways, there's no surefire confirmation that he's longhaired, so we may as well leave it as is. insaneular Talk 01:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I supose your rite insaneular, on this, maybe, but I'v allways imagened him as long haird...but i supose we can leave him as he is :) Raffyjack123 01:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Refs For some reason, the references aren't working. When I previewed it, they worked fine, but when I saved it afterwards, they still didn't work. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 18:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Mentors? Under the mentors, it has only Bluestar listed... should Lionheart and Tigerclaw be listed as well? After all, they did mentor him until Bluestar took over his training, and she did announce that, it just wasn't ceremonially announcing it... so should they be listed, or do they not count?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 01:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) They should be, I'll add them [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Six lives?? It says a number of times in Firestar's Quest that he only had six lives left. If this is true, then he only has one more! I don't know if I shoul put it in the article or not, because I don't really believe that he couldve lost two lives between Darkest Hour and Quest. Thoughts? --BeautifulOblivion 04:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It was a mistake. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 04:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) it was a mistake but he lost a life to hawkfrost in the fox trap so he has only 2 lives left He lost one due to a sickness when he and the other sick cats went to Twoleg Place to keep from spreading, one fighting Scourge. If I remember correctly, lost one being crushed by a tree? in Firestar's Quest to help SkyClan, another with the fox trap in the fight with Hawkfrost, another in The Fourth Apprentice and that's all I remember. if there's anymore please tell me because I would really like to know as well -- User:Yukima He has one left. 1st: Scourge. 2nd: Rats. 3rd: Rogue. 4th: Tree. 5th Hawkfrost. 6th: Greencough. 7th: Fox. 8th: Russetfur Scourge: The Darkest Hour. Rats: Firestar's Quest. Rouge: Ravenpaw's path #3. Tree: Dawn. Hawkfrost: Sunset. Greencough: Long Shadows. Fox: The Fouth Apprentice. Russetfur: Fading Echoes. Is Ravenpaw's Path 3 even out yet? :S BeautifulOblivion 23:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It comes out August 3rd. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Did it ever say out right that he lost a life in the fox trap? And I thought he had only 6 lives lost at the end of Fading Echoes? Five were seen in StarClan before Russetfur killed him?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 21:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe it was ever stated that he did. Someone should ask Vicky if he did. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I think he might've lost the life in Sunset from the fox trap. I remember it being mentioned somewhere, though I can't remember if it was in the books or on YouTube or somewhere else. BeautifulOblivion 21:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) He did, if you count what it siad in Firestar's Quest, that he had six lives, then he has lost nine already, Not that I didn't expect that this would happen, he'll probably lose his tenth life in Night Whispers or Sign of the Moon. I'm making a bet with my mom. X3 Leaders don't have 10 lives...DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 19:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, but Vicky, Kate, and Cheirth seemed to have forgotten that... :3 In Fading Echoes, when Jayfeather and Yellowfang are in StarClan, Firestar appears but very lightly. Jayfeather asks what the matter is and Yellowfang says five of Firestar's lives are in StarClan but the other four remain. I don't think this is correct, but it's the last recording of lives we have left. Whitestorm17 12:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Firestar Lost two lives to Russetfur, Quote: Sorreltail leaned over Firestar, her eyes clouding as Sandstorm appeared at the edge of the trees. "What's wrong?"" The orange she-cat raced to crouch at her mate's side. "He's losing a life," Sorreltail reported grimly. Two deaths? On Page 296 and on Page 295 Quote: Turning in in his daze, Lionblaze saw a blood pool around Firestar's neck. The Thunderclan leader twitched, his flanks falling still. His tail snaked behind him, dead as prey. He's losing a life! Rainear be as silent as rain He didn't die twice. Two deaths: Russetfur and Firestar. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 00:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) He did not lose a life in Heart of a Warrior. If he did, then nobody noticed him falling on the ground and going limp. None of the rogues made any indication that they had killed anyone. And Ravenpaw and Barley were with him for the entire battle. I have the book in front of me now. Rockpelt 21:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 21:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) He did lose a life in Heart of a Warrior, the Erins said he did in a chat. GryfalconHeart 20:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Gryfalconheart Yes, the Erins, did say that he does lose a life in that book, but that was false. 21:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) How did he falsely loose a life, if the erins said it.....? I mean, I know that they can't be 100% right all of the time, but.....?Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 21:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Needs warrior charcat Firestar needs a warrior charcat ~ Cherrytail Someone is working on it, so please don't discuss PCA matters here. [[User:Willowpool16|'Sky']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'wish16']] 22:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Gray muzzle? I think somewhere in Po3 that he's mentioned with a gray muzzle...but I'm not sure. And I can't edit Firestar's page for some reason. Only registered members may edit this page Jmiles The forums guy! 03:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Acually, a registered member did leave this comment. Coontail, when leaving a comment, always finish with the four of these - ~~~~. As for the gray muzzle, I don't recall that, and unless you can find a reference, we can't put it on the page Night Fall 03:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm... is it possible there is a problem with the page? Jmiles The forums guy! 03:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I suppose...but I can edit it just fine. Coontail, what exactly is the problem? What happens when you try to edit it? Night Fall 03:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC)O Obviously I can edit just fine... It seems to be a server issue, Coontail. Should be up and working in an hour. If not, tell me. Jmiles The forums guy! 03:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) In Fading Echoes, when Jayfeather sees Firestars lost lives, he comments on Firestars ears being big and that he was slender... Should we put that into the description?--Hollytail(not logged in bc on cell phone) IDK about the slender thing but if you like the part about ears I see no problem as long as it's cited. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 22:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, if they said he was slender, we should add it, shouldn't we? ♫ mosspool ♫ 00:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What happend to his pictures? I think the pics got changed. ? ZorthHighly Explosive 03:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week happened. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) What? Are you sure? I can't beleive that Scourge is related to Firestar. Are you sure? ZorthHighly Explosive 03:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Vicky confirmed it right here. First question. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thick-coated since he is thick coated wouldn't he need to be long-haired Cinderpelt123 00:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) How often is he actually mentioned as thick-coated? It's in the trivia section right now and personally I think it should stay there since there is reason to believe he isn't thick-coated.AshshadowAg 01:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, it was only mentioned once, but really, how often is Graystripe's stripe mentioned? --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 02:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) As of right now, it says "long haired" and it needs a citation. Whitestorm17 20:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) It's been mentioned that he has a thick coat more than once, although he is also described as sleek a lot too. Everybody knows Graystripe is long-haired. 04:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well thick isn't always the same as long, i have thick hair, its long too but the difference is thick hair/fur is just hard to break through(i cant run my fingers through my hair, because its too thick), long is just..well...long, it says alot of cats have thick fur, firestar, bluestar, etc.Emberstarfireclan 01:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Btw was it leafbare when it said he had thick fur? Because fur gets thicker AND longer during winter.Emberstarfireclan 01:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It was almost greenleaf when it was mentioned. -- 02:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well look at the cover of Rising storm its Greenleaf and Tigerstar and Fireheart r there so he has been said with long fur on the cover....tho not sure we should add it if we do it would have to be cited... so yeah just thought i should point it out Maplepool 15:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Cover art doesn't count, and human hair isn't anything like cat hair. . . and Bluestar ''is ''longhaired! I can recall so many times when it's been mentioned. 23:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Lives 1st life-Scourge 2nd life-Rats 3rd life-Tree 4th life-Greencough 5th life-Fox 6th life-Russetfur (Page 295) 7th life-Russetfur (Page 296) The Quotes for 6th life and 7th life are in "Six Lives??" on Firestar's Talk page Rainear be as silent as rain This has already been discussed above. Whitestorm17 20:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Firestar's mother I was wondering, what color was Firestar's mother? Seeing as though Princess is tabby, Firestar's mother was most likely a tabby. Hazel 00:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) We don't know what Firestar's mother looked like, or even her name. But seeing as the Erins could care less about genetics, his mother could be anything. 00:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm only guessing Hazel 18:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thik fur It says he has thik fur should that not be added, Although that would make him look alot like Sunstar. But anyways this should be aded. (smallearstorm)